Sometimes, Nightmares Don't End When You Awaken
by SK12Monster
Summary: Obi-Wan is having chronic nightmares, and each one continuously leaves him drained and unable to perform some of his daily activities. What happens if the nightmares become reality? Will even the help of his master save him? Second story, please enjoy! Rating subject to change.


**A/N: Hello fellow Star Wars enthusiasts! This is my first ever Star Wars fic (despite how huge of a fan that I am), and my second fic overall. I hope that you all enjoy this plot bunny. This will be one chapter in a multi-chapter story, though I don't guarantee that the updates will be quick. I am a student (a senior in fact) and I have schoolwork along with two jobs, but I'll do what I can! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (all applause to George Lucas), but if I did, I wouldn't need to be writing this.**

 **Chapter 1: Danger**

 _Danger. Danger. Run. Get away. Hurry. Danger. Not safe. Not safe. Never safe…._

Obi-Wan bolted up from his sleep, sweat dripping down his face and combining with tears that he refused to acknowledge. He frantically scanned the room; nothing but darkness surrounded him. He needed to get up, to see light, to escape. He struggled to get out of bed, the sheets tangling between his legs and clinging to him. He scrambled, feeling claustrophobic in the small quarters fitting for a Jedi, and fell onto the ground in his haste. His fall created a loud _thump_ and startled him, and he cringed as he realized that it was most likely the middle of the night, and he might have woken up his master for something unnecessary.

 _Oh no, Master!_

Obi-Wan quickly examined his shields, only to find himself completely exposed and his emotions flooding through the force. Cringing once again, he quickly threw up the heaviest shields he knew how to make, and made the effort to remove the blanket from his legs. Right as he removed his right leg from the sheet, his door opened to reveal the face of Qui-Gon Jinn standing outside his room.

"Are you alright Padawan?" He asked with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he saw his apprentice's predicament. His expression turned serious quickly however, as he realized that the witty response he expected from Obi-Wan wasn't going to come. The younger of the two sat up and rapidly detangled his other leg from the blanket, then stood up to meet his master face-to-face.

"I'm fine Master. I must have fallen out of my bed in my sleep. It won't happen again" he promised, though in his mind he knew that it was an empty promise. He had been having nightmares every night for the past two weeks, though most of them hadn't affected him as much as this one. Up until now, Obi-Wan had been able to conceal this from his master without much effort, pushing the memory of each nightmare to the back of his mind, only to return later that evening. He looked up at Qui-Gon's face and clearly saw as well as felt his concern, worry shining through the force like a beacon, but soon turned his head away from his master to conceal the tears he knew were falling within the darkness of his room.

"It's alright Padawan, I'm just concerned about you. Are you sure you're alright? Is there anything you need to talk to me about?" Obi-Wan shook his head, denying the help that he so desperately wanted and needed, but knew he couldn't accept. He looked down, trying to hide from his master's worried look.

"I'm fine Master, it's nothing that I can't handle. I'll get some rest, and then I'll be fine by tomorrow" Obi-Wan blinked away his tears so that they wouldn't show, and looked up at Qui-Gon for an answer. He hoped that his master would just leave him alone so that he could deal with his nightmare in peace, but figured that Qui-Gon wouldn't let it happen more than once.

"Alright, just let me know if anything else happens. I'm here for you Obi-Wan, and you needn't be afraid to talk to me" There was a pause as if he was expecting Obi-Wan to answer, but nothing came. Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head. Obi-Wan felt a spike of fear within him at his master's response, but quickly dispelled it into the force as he was trained.

"Goodnight Padawan, have a good sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he smiled brightly at the fifteen year-old, and Obi-Wan attempted to return the gesture, though he knew it was in vain. Qui-Gon put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze before turning around and leaving the room. Obi-Wan released a sigh of relief and turned to face his bed, feeling horror at the thought of returning to sleep. He gathered up his comforter and moved toward his bed, though he knew he wouldn't allow himself to actually fall asleep. He plopped on his bed with a satisfying bounce, and laid down to think about the nightmare. He collected all of his memories of the dream, and dispelled them into the force along with his feelings of despair, fear, and anxiety. Finally rid of the nightmare, he checked his mental shields, and closed his eyes to escape the claustrophobia of being in such a small room. Soon, despite his efforts against it, he was swept away by the sweet abyss of a nightmare-free sleep.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

Qui-Gon woke up with a start; there was an apparent feeling of _wrongness_ in the force that he couldn't quite place, but he could feel it coming from somewhere nearby. He followed the feeling – as he was always taught to – and wound up in front of his apprentice's door.

 _How could it lead me here? There's nothing wrong with Obi-Wan._ He checked the bond, but nothing seemed to be off. Once again, he probed the force for the source, but it still led him towards the padawan's room. Just as he was going to palm the door open slightly to check on Obi-Wan, fear and sorrow burst in the bond, causing Qui-Gon to stumble backwards a few steps. Just as quickly as the emotions appeared, they left, leaving the bond strangely empty and hollow.

 _What just happened? It must have been my imagination, those emotions were too intense for Obi-Wan._ Still, despite his thoughts, he slowly opened the fifteen year-old's door just to make sure nothing was wrong. The door swung away to reveal an amusing sight: his very young apprentice was lying on the floor, his bed sheet horribly tangled between his legs, limbs flailing everywhere.

"Are you alright Padawan?" he couldn't keep his amusement out of his voice; it was just too endearing to see his overly-stressed padawan in such a position. Seconds passed, and the witty response that Qui-Gon was expecting from his apprentice and his waggish humor did not come. He knew how Obi-Wan loved to joke, and it was uncharacteristic of him to let such an opportunity die. His humor was replaced with worry as his padawan quickly scrambled to right himself and to detangle from his bed sheet.

"I'm fine Master. I must have fallen out of my bed in my sleep. It won't happen again" Qui-Gon could sense the falsehood for what it was, but he didn't have the heart to point it out. He knew Obi-Wan was hiding something, but he decided to wait to confront him about it. He wouldn't interfere until he knew that Obi-wan needed his help; until then, he would restrict himself to watching over from afar. Deciding to give his padawan a chance to ask for help, Qui-Gon replied kindly and with as much love as he could muster.

"It's alright Padawan, I'm just concerned about you. Are you sure you're alright? Is there anything you need to talk to me about?" He had hoped that would do the trick and Obi-Wan would open up to him, but his apprentice was too reserved. The little head shook from side to side, denying Qui-Gon's offer with clarity.

"I'm fine Master, it's nothing that I can't handle. I'll get some rest, and then I'll be fine by tomorrow"

 _My dear padawan, why must you always close yourself off like this? I'm willing and able to help you, yet you refuse me. I just hope that you don't hurt yourself in your efforts to right what was never your fault._ Qui-Gon felt guilt, knowing that there was nothing that he could do at this time to help his suffering charge.

"Alright, just let me know if anything else happens. I'm here for you Obi-Wan, and you needn't be afraid to talk to me" Wishing for Obi-Wan to answer him, he paused. However, he knew it was in vain as the seconds flew by without response. He sighed and shook his head, feeling the guilt creep up even further within the chasm of his emotions.

"Goodnight Padawan, have a good sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Smiling brightly at Obi-Wan, he hoped to dispel some of the fear that radiated from his padawan. Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan's attempt to smile back, but it just came across as a grimace. Trying to offer as much comfort as he could, he put his right hand on his apprentice's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze that he hoped would calm the storm within the fifteen year-old. He gave Obi-Wan one last glance, then turned around to leave the boy to himself. As soon as the door shut behind him, he quickly made his way towards his own bedroom, hoping that he could find some way to sleep before the morning came in a few short hours.

 **A/N: So? How'd you like it? I hope it wasn't too bad for a second fic! Sorry that it was short, I'm still getting used to this. Please review, I encourage and enjoy constructive criticism. Also, if you have any plot suggestions that you would like to see happen in the future, I'll most definitely take it into account! Thanks guys! This was posted on 11/21/15**


End file.
